


Truths

by vashtra



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer ask each other the question "why me?".
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Truths

They were laying in his bed facing each other, the morning light just starting to stream through the window. They were surrounded by silence, studying the other’s face as if to burn it into their memories.  
“Lucifer?” Chloe asked, almost too quiet for him to hear.   
“Yes?” He responded as he started to trace circles up and down her arm. Ignoring the shivers his movements sent up and down her spine, she gained the courage to ask the question that had been weighing on her since this started, “Why me?”   
He chuckled softly, his fingers never leaving her arm. “Whatever do you mean?”   
“Well,” she started nervously, “you could have anyone. Literally anyone. So, why me?”  
“Have you looked in the mirror lately darling? I could do much worse.” Chloe stopped her eyes from rolling back into her head and settled on hitting his arm instead. “Ow!” he feigned, that dumb dazzling smile never leaving his face.  
“Seriously Lucifer, why?”  
He could feel her studying his face intently as he tried to find the words to explain. He could start with the whole ‘miracle baby that He put in my path for who knows why’, but he knew that that wouldn’t be sufficient anymore. She had started off as a mild fascination for him; a forbidden fruit thing (and Father knows he had always loved his forbidden fruits). It grew to be so much more so quickly that it made him a little dizzy just thinking about it. Why her indeed?  
“Well,” he said as he slowly opened his eyes and was met with his new favorite sight, “there’s not one simple reason and honestly I don’t understand most of it myself yet.” She nodded sympathetically as his fingers picked up where they had left off on her bicep. “You are the strongest person I have ever met, yet you are also the kindest. You have never thought less of me or made me feel like the Devil I am. I have never been as challenged or as pushed by anyone. With you I just finally feel,” he was whispering now as he tried to hide the fact that he was getting emotional, “well, complete.” Chloe felt warmth rush through her stomach to behind her eyes and she had to hold back tears. “Also,’ he cleared his throat, “you are a fantastic shag.”  
She let that one slide, completely caught up in the emotions his declarations caused. He sat up suddenly, startling her.  
“I think,” he started, “the more important question is why me?” The way his voice broke killed her. She knew how much this question weighed on him, despite how nonchalant he tried to act. She sat up too and faced him, cupping his face in her hand.  
“Lucifer, I want you to listen to me.” He simply nodded, avoiding her gaze out of fear of what was to come next. “You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. Yes, you are annoying and narcissistic at points-”  
“You can skip to the good parts at any time, Detective.”  
She rolled her eyes and continued. “-and self-involved when you want to be. But you are also the brightest person I have ever met. You love those around you to a terrifying and endless extent. You, Lucifer Morningstar, are my best friend and the love of my life and there is absolutely no one else I’d rather be here with.”  
She forced him to look up and meet her eyes so he could see how sincere she was. He was blinking away tears as he put his hands over hers.   
“Chloe Decker. I have been around since the beginning. I have seen and met millions of people, so believe me when I say you are the only one for me.”  
“Glad we agree,” she said with her brightest smile as she leaned in to kiss him.   
Lucifer knew in that moment that everything he had been through was worth it for this. For her. He couldn’t wait for a lifetime of Chloe by his side.


End file.
